falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
福克斯
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 500 Hit Points: 3,000→15,000 |level =6→30 (Broken Steel) |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }}福克斯是一个离开了族人的87号避难所超级变种人and possible companion of the Lone Wanderer in 2277.或许是因为他是为数不多的在变异过程中保留了自己心智的个体。 背景 避難所的生活 福克斯原本是87号避难所的住民, and possibly went by the name of Shelton Delacroix, who was a Vault security officer。Not long after the vault dwellers moved into Vault 87, the vault overseer and security guards began testing with the FEV. Several vault dwellers were changed into super mutants, and they forcibly mutated the other normal humans - thus, all the members of Vault 87 were changed into super mutants and centaurs, or killed. It wasn't long before the Mutants began to overrun the Capital Wasteland, searching for new sources of the Forced Evolutionary Virus. Despite being infused with FEV, 福克斯罕见地没有像他的族人们一样变得丧心病狂，至於原因游戏中没有明确的解释。但尽管心智保持了正常，有着道德准则和一定的智力，他还是忘记了自己的过去，忘记了自己到底是谁。As stated in dialogue with the Lone Wanderer, this "ironically" made Fawkes a mutant in comparison to other super mutants (or "Meta humans," as Fawkes calls them). 与众不同的他被视为失败的实验品被囚禁在87号避难所实验室里接受观察。 When Fawkes meets the Lone Wanderer, 他说他被变种人关在房间内等待变异，但是房间内有台好的终端机，他就通过终端机不断学习知识，所以才不像他的同类。 In isolation His fellow mutants had failed to realize that the chamber Fawkes was locked in had a working terminal. Here he read about the past for at least a century, learning about the history of the world. One piece of history he took a liking to was the 'Gunpowder Plot' which involved a group of rebels, trying to assassinate King James I, the current British monarch at the time, by blowing up the 'House of Lords.' Guy Fawkes was a member of this rebellion, and despite the fact his failure is celebrated throughout the pre-War United Kingdom, Fawkes took a liking to him, and because Fawkes had forgotten his old name a long time ago he renamed himself Fawkes. Residing as a prisoner in Vault 87, Fawkes is one of two known "humanized" super mutants in the capital wasteland, the other being Uncle Leo. In 2277 he is confined to Isolation Room 5 in Vault 87, where he has resided for as long as memory permits. Fawkes claims that he was able to attain literacy and a civilized personality (things most East Coast super mutants, and super mutants in general, sorely lack) by gleaning as much information as possible from the vault's immense on-line database (or at least until recently as the terminal that he used was destroyed by the other super mutants as a way of tormenting him). Fawkes credits his intimate knowledge of Vault 87 to being a resident there before being transformed into a super mutant, additionally he wears the tattered remnants of a male Vault 87 jumpsuit, possibly due to him outgrowing it while mutating. Fawkes has knowledge of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, one of which is located inside Vault 87. He waits patiently inside his small isolation chamber, waiting for someone to come along, in search of the G.E.C.K, and give him his freedom. Identity before mutation A series of unused holotapes which were meant to be found in Vault 87 shed possible light to the identity of Fawkes. The holotapes are part of a daily diary Shelton started to record, detailing his "life in one of Vault-Tec's newer vaults." The first tape is primarily an introduction, but the later tapes concern some bizarre sounds Shelton hears while on shift, and later something disturbing he witnessed. Shelton's next recording reveals that his previous holotapes eventually came to the attention of the wrong people. The recording is made as Shelton is hiding in the reactor room. Before the recording abruptly ended, a door can be heard opening. The fifth and final holotape reveals what eventually happened to Shelton after his capture. It is important to note that, although Fawkes shares the same voice as most of the Capital Wasteland's super mutants, he is explicitly defined within the game's dialogue files as being the speaker in the final recording. Though nothing is left to document why these recordings were not included in the final version of the game, Fawkes' demonstrated intelligence does not appear to be present in the fifth holotape recording, consistent with his statement that he had to work to become as intelligent and well-spoken again as he was at the time of meeting the Lone Wanderer. Daily schedule Fawkes lives in Isolation Room 05, a cell in Vault 87. Should he find a way out, he will be at the Museum of History inside the lobby and right outside of Raven Rock after the quest The American Dream. If Broken Steel is installed, after activating Project Purity, he can generally be found either in the room with Sawbones or in the Jefferson Memorial. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Finding the Garden of Eden: Fawkes pleads for you to release him from his cell. In exchange for release, Fawkes retrieves the Garden of Eden Creation Kit device from a radioactive section of the Vault, and then bids the Lone Wanderer farewell. * The American Dream: After the player is incapacitated and taken to Raven Rock, home of the Enclave, Fawkes appears as the Lone Wanderer emerges from the base. He repels any Enclave soldiers with an acquired Gatling laser to aid the player's escape. Any items given to Fawkes before the trip to Raven Rock will be gone when he is encountered yet again, presumably discarded in favor of his new weapon. If your Karma is high enough, the player has the choice to add Fawkes as a companion. * Take it Back!: When the player is faced with the climactic decision at the conclusion of the game, Fawkes politely declines to enter the radioactive room in lieu of the player (even though he is immune to radioactivity), stating that the decision is the player's destiny and not his. However, if the player has the Broken Steel add-on installed, the option to send Fawkes in will appear, allowing the player to opt out of entering themselves or Sentinel Sarah Lyons. When this option is used, he states that although he was going to tell the player that the player's destiny lies in that chamber, he has already altered his own. Other interactions * Recruiting Fawkes: Depending on the player's Karma, Fawkes may agree to accompany the player on future travels as a companion. ** If the player's Karma is too low, or if the player fires him at any time, Fawkes can be later found wandering around the entrance to Underworld, located in the Museum of History. Fawkes may also return if left on his own for a significant length of time. If you maintain positive Karma, you have the option of recruiting him again. * Equipment: The player cannot equip Fawkes with different clothing, though his staggeringly large health bar and damage rate are more than enough for almost any situation. He can carry a total of 229 pounds of equipment. * Combat: Fawkes is extremely resilient thanks to the inherent thick skin natural to super mutants. Fawkes is highly skilled in all weapon categories (small guns, big guns, energy weapons, explosives, melee weapons, and unarmed). Inventory 1. Fawkes no longer carries this weapon once he appears at the conclusion of The American Dream. Fawkes is limited in the weapons he can use, and will only equip weapons from the following list: Also note that Fawkes will not equip any unique versions of the weapons in the above list. Notes * By activating the terminal by the door of Fawkes' room in Vault 87, and using the 'Identify Specimen' function, you will find that the cell's inhabitant was called 'Specimen D624'. A different terminal in a room close to Fawkes' cell contains data on 5 specimens, stating that D624 was a female. However, Fawkes is not Specimen D624, as the terminal also states that all specimens were terminated. * Fawkes is one of the two friendly super mutants in the game, the other being Uncle Leo. * It seems that after he moves to Underworld, he is counted as a resident as he will become hostile if you shoot or kill any of the ghouls, but like most residents of towns, he will forgive you after 72 in-game hours. * His super sledge is obtainable without him being your follower after you release him from isolation. By asking to trade equipment, the weapon will be in his inventory. * In Fallout: New Vegas, Fawkes remains in the game files, however his Vault 87 jumpsuit doesn't have a texture. * If you provoke Fawkes and then try to talk to him, he will say, "It saddens me that it has come to this. Farewell my friend." and then will proceed to attack you. * If Fawkes is a companion, along with Dogmeat, repeatedly hitting him will cause a never ending fight between him and Dogmeat. The player can run away from the fight until he is hidden when sneaking, then waiting it out will cause Fawkes to become a normal companion again. * If the player frees Fawkes but retrieves the G.E.C.K by themselves, Fawkes will comment on how foolish the player was for risking their life. * Curiously, despite the Brotherhood of Steel's intense hatred of super mutants, they will not attack Fawkes on sight if you bring him into the Citadel. * Fawkes may sometimes block doorways with his immense stature, which can be made worse by the presence of Dogmeat. The most common example is likely that of My Megaton house, where, after sleeping in the upstairs bedroom, Fawkes will be standing directly in the doorframe. If Dogmeat is hired, Dogmeat will usually be behind Fawkes, pushing against him to get closer to you (despite the fact that Fawkes will be incapable of moving much further in the tiny room). Getting through both of them blocking the way will often require a large amount of pushing on the player's side. Notable quotes Fawkes shares many sentences with the regular super mutants, but also features many unique quotes of his own, often referring to his and Uncle Leo's possible Zen philosophy. | | | | | }} Appearances Fawkes appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * Contrary to a comment about Fawkes' gender made by his voice actor, lead designer Emil Pagliarulo has confirmed, "No, Fawkes was absolutely a male. This was a mistake. Wes gave an interview and he was mistaken. Trust me, Fawkes is and was male."Bethesda forum page * Much of the random dialogue heard from Fawkes as one wanders around with him can be heard as simple wasteland survival advice. However, there are also references to Zen philosophy; examples include "Be aware of the present moment" and "There is safety in mindfulness." * Fawkes' battle cry of "Wake up... Time to die!" mirrors a quote from Leon to Deckard in the film Blade Runner. * When asked about his name, Fawkes answers that it was taken from a historical entry on his terminal, "The name comes from a man who was willing to fight and die for what he believed in." This refers to Guy Fawkes, an English Catholic who participated in the Gunpowder Plot, a failed assassination attempt on King James I of England. * Even though he is one of the two companions recruited with "Good" karma, the other being Cross, Fawkes' karma is "Neutral." * In Alan Moore's V for Vendetta, the protagonist "V" was also locked in cell number five, and wears an iconic Guy Fawkes mask. Bugs Fawkes is unable to use any unique weapons, including unique versions of weapons he is otherwise able to use (e.g. Eugene vs. the Minigun). This is caused by the list determining what weapons Fawkes is able to use missing the entries for these unique weapons. | If you do not free Fawkes and instead take the G.E.C.K. yourself then return after escaping Raven Rock and talk to him the speech options will be the same as if he had come to rescue you from Raven Rock, ("Fawkes, what are you doing out here?"). | If you kill Fawkes after entering Broken Steel his body may follow you to Adams Air Force Base and back to the Citadel after being taken back via the Vertibird. | When Fawkes kills something, his Gatling laser may continue to play the sounds, even after he has holstered it. This can be fixed by saving and then loading the saved game. ** Other fixes include engaging him in conversation and getting him to fire the weapon again or fast traveling to another location. | Fawkes will "not speak" to the player. Conversation dialogue initiates but he doesn't say anything. Pressing the "Activate" button doesn't help, making it impossible to trade equipment, fire him, etc. This forces the player to kill Fawkes to obtain the equipment given to him. | Fawkes will not be in the Museum of History after you fire him. He will sometimes be waiting for you at the entrance to The Pitt DLC. | Fawkes may have two super sledges in his inventory. | Upon freeing Fawkes, if you choose to retrieve the G.E.C.K. yourself and do not talk to Fawkes after doing so, he will not appear outside of Raven Rock. He will instead be waiting in Vault 87. and will react in the same manner that he would as if he were standing outside of Raven Rock. | When fired right before turning on the purifier, Fawkes will sometimes wait in the inaccessible area above the entrance to the Jefferson Memorial. Firing Fawkes anywhere in the Jefferson Memorial will result in this happening. | He may just die randomly (after having infinite health) possibly by a door or in the Museum of History. | While in the Satellite Relay Station during the Death From Above quest, if told to wait, then follow, Fawkes will not move, nor will he move if told he is "fired." | Fawkes may not appear at Raven Rock during your escape in The American Dream. This may happen if you decided to pick up the G.E.C.K. yourself. }} Gallery Fawkes_cell.jpg|Fawkes still in his cell Vault_87_test_labs_loc.jpg|Fawkes' location in Vault 87's test labs FO3 Fawkes endslide 1.jpg|Ending slides of Fawkes activating Project Purity during Take it Back! FO3 Fawkes endslide 2.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 3.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 4.jpg FO3 Fawkes endslide 5.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 super mutant characters Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Vault 87 characters de:Fawkes en:Fawkes es:Fawkes fi:Fawkes fr:Fawkes it:Fawkes pl:Fawkes ru:Фокс uk:Фокс